


i can say it but you wont believe me

by sorryimatonepercent



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimatonepercent/pseuds/sorryimatonepercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhm.<br/>josh dun is in this.<br/>and tyler, too.<br/>i guess its a top fanfic<br/>but not joshler<br/>i dunno, maybe it is joshler. </p>
<p>lowkey based off the song Dead Hearts by Stars.<br/>lovely song. <br/>i recommend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can say it but you wont believe me

"tyler. please. talk to me. tell me everything that happened. tell me everything you saw." josh pleaded, looking at his best friend, his voice laced with worry.

tyler sighed quietly, staring at a large black spot on the table, "they had lights inside their eyes.." he mumbled quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"what? tyler. speak up. please.. you know my hearing sucks." josh sighed, slightly aggravated at his friend's behavior. 

"they had lights inside their eyes." tyler raised his voice slightly, continuing to stare at the spot on the table. he knew he sounded crazy. he knew josh would never believe him.

"did you see the closing window?" josh mumbled, slowly starting to understand. tyler nodded, biting his lip. "did you hear the slamming door?" josh looked at tyler, his eyes slightly wide. 

"they moved forward and my heart died.." tyler paused, knowing he didn't speak loud enough again, "they moved forward and my heart died." he repeated, trying to find another spot on the table to stare at. the large black one had gotten too overwhelming.

"please, please, tell me what they looked like. did they seem afraid of you?" josh asked, wanting tyler to look at him. but he never did.

"they were kids that i once knew.." tyler whispered, trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes, "they were kids that i once knew." he repeated, his voice louder and clearer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> you can take that however you want to. i see it one way, but someone else might see it another way. 
> 
> im sorry this is probably trash but its based off of the song Dead Hearts by Stars which i really think you should check out bc its a lovely song. 
> 
> i don't know. is this considered a one-shot?   
> wtf even is a one-shot?  
> i dunno.  
> don't hate me ;-;


End file.
